1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a magnet fixing structure and more particularly, to a magnet fixing structure and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Advancement of semiconductor devices and display technology leads to continuous development of electronic devices towards compactness, capabilities for performing multiple functions, and portability. Common portable electronic devices include tablet PCs, smart phones, notebook computers, and so forth.
Taking the notebook computers for example, a typical notebook computer can be divided two parts, a display device and a host, and the two parts are pivoted to each other, such that the display device can be opened or closed relatively to the host. When the display device is closed relatively to the host, the closed state has to be maintained to prevent the display device from being unexpectedly opened relatively to the host. A common way to maintain the closed state of the notebook computer is using a magnetic attraction force provided by at least one magnet. In the conventional design, the magnet is commonly fixed to at least one machine body of the notebook computer by means of adhering. However, such fixing means results in falling off of the magnet. Moreover, in some notebook computers, an iron member or a magnetic component made of any other material is fused to the machine body of the notebook computer so as to fix the magnet by the magnetic attraction force between the iron member and the magnet. Such fixing means has a defect that the fused structure is difficult for a rework process, and during manufacturing and delivery processes, the magnet is easy to be magnetically attracted by other magnetic components to fall from the machine body.